


Il falco e la vedova

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Blood and sex, F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scenetta hot tra i nostri agenti S.H.I.E.L.D. preferiti.[PWP].Personaggi: Clint, NatashaPrompt: Mi piace come implori.





	Il falco e la vedova

 

Il  
falco e la vedova   


  
Natasha si abbassò la cerniera degli stivali neri, piegando in avanti, i pantaloni aderenti le stringevano le gambe.   
"Il generale Fury non ha gradito che qualcuno abbia cercato di uccidere la sua squadra" disse.   
Rialzò il capo, facendo oscillare i boccoli amaranto e socchiuse le labbra. Clint si tolse i guanti senza dita, sfiorò il bordo del coltellaccio che portava a lato della gamba e inarcò un sopracciglio stringendo le labbra.   
"Non ha gradito neanche che tu abbia fatto sparire i corpi degli aggressori" rispose. Natasha gli sfilò la faretra e lui fece cadere a terra l'arco.   
"Per caso te li sei mangiati?" chiese Clint, il tono sarcastico tremò leggermente.  
Natasha si portò le mani al seno, sorrise e le iridi azzurre le divennero liquide.  
"Non sono mica un vero ragno" sussurrò.   
I denti bianchi le brillarono, si abbassò la cerniera della giacca nera aderente rimanendo con un reggiseno nero di pizzo.   
< Mi teme ancora un po'. L'unico modo per farlo fidare di me sarebbe far cancellare quella nota rossa. Per ora posso usare altri metodi... > rifletté. Si portò le mani al seno e lo strinse, facendogli l'occhiolino.  
Clint sospirò roteando gli occhi, si tolse la parte di sopra della divisa lasciandola cadere in terra e la calciò sbattendo i guanti su un mobile al suo lato.  
"Nat. Smettila di pensare che il tuo corpo possa comprarti ogni via d'uscita".  
Natasha si sfilò anche l'altro stivale, lo strinse con le dita candide affusolate e appoggiò il tacco contro la guancia dell'altro agente.  
"Ed io che volevo giocare pericolosamente con te" bisbigliò con voce seducente.  
Clint socchiuse un occhio sentendo il tacco affondare nella guancia, la guardò negli occhi accennando un sorriso sghembo e le portò una mano al fianco candido sentendo la pelle fredda sotto le dita.  
"Tu vuoi comprare il mio silenzio, e le mie paure".  
Indurì lo sguardo, l'attirò a sé facendola aderire al suo petto nudo e si leccò le labbra.  
"Sei l'unica qui dentro a considerarti un giocattolo".  
Natasha gli spazzò le gambe facendolo cadere nel letto, Clint affondò nel materasso facendolo cigolare e la giovane donna gli rimase di sopra. Si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, gli afferrò i polsi delle mani e glieli sbatté contro il bordo di metallo della spalliera.  
"Perché hai paura agente Barton? Pensavo tu non ne avessi più avuta da Budapest" disse.  
Clint arricciò le sopracciglia verso l'alto, la guardò e strusciò una gamba contro quelle di lei. Fece leva rivoltandola, le affondò il ginocchio nel ventre nudo chinandosi in avanti e sfregò i denti tra loro.  
"E tu, Tasha? Non facevi più così da ben prima di Budapest. Per quanto possiamo ricordarla diversa, sappiamo entrambi cos'è successo".  
Natasha gli slacciò i pantaloni e glieli abbassò, mettendogli le mani sopra il membro accarezzandoglielo. Clint sobbalzò, sospirò socchiudendo gli occhi e rilassò i muscoli.  
< La ferita che mi sono fatto in missione deve esserle sembrata grave e si è spaventata. Solo quando è terrorizzata torna al puro sesso > pensò.  
Mugugnò sentendo l'erezione premere contro i pantaloni, si leccò le labbra osservando la chioma rossa di lei.  
< Ha pensato che sarei morto > si disse.  
Sogghignò, le carezzò una guancia e spinse il bacino verso di lei portandole l'altra mano al seno.  
"O magari hai solo fame e vuoi mangiare anche me,  _vedova nera_ " sussurrò con tono divertito.  
"No, è che mi piace come implori per avermi" bisbigliò Natasha al suo orecchio.  
Gli mordicchiò il mento e si abbassò i pantaloni a sua volta.  
< E quando mai imploro? > si domandò Clint.  
Natasha gli afferrò le gambe e gliele aprì. Gli bacò l'addome lasciandogli dei succhiotti vermigli. Gli leccò la pelle lasciandogli una scia di saliva e inspirò sentendo il sapore di sangue e di terra che emanava l'amante.   
Clint mugugnò, la spinse sotto di sé aderendo con il petto ai seni di lei; il materasso cigolò e la pelle candida di Natasha si confuse con le coperte mentre i capelli rossi spiccavano su di esse.   
Clint le mordicchiò un seno, leccò il capezzolo rosato e si strusciò tra le gambe di lei.   
Natasha gli passò la mano tra i capelli e lo attirò a sé, si strusciò velocemente contro di lui e gli morse una spalla, sentì il muscolo teso sotto le labbra, il sapore del sudore in bocca, conficcò i denti e sentì il sapore del sangue. Gli passò le mani sui muscoli del ventre, i capelli le oscillavano intorno al viso.   
Clint ansimò piano sul seno di lei, le morse il capezzolo tirando a sé; l'erezione premeva pulsando e si spinse tra le cosce della donna. Le sollevò un fianco con la mano, la guardò con gli occhi liquidi e la baciò sulle labbra spingendosi in avanti.   
Natasha ricambiò, gli fece entrare la lingua in bocca e gli colpì con la punta quella di lui. I capezzoli di lei erano turgidi e rosati.   
Clint intrecciò la propria lingua con quella di lei, le sollevò maggiormente i fianchi e la penetrò sentendo una fitta al basso ventre, mugugnò nel bacio chiudendo gli occhi e strofinò i pettorali contro i seni di lei.   
Natasha gli abbracciò la schiena e lo premette facendolo entrare più a fondo e gli premette le ginocchia contro i fianchi. Gli graffiò la schiena a sangue, ansimando.   
Clint mugugnò, dondolò avanti e indietro con il bacino; la schiena gli bruciava, premette le punte dei piedi nudi sul materasso per spingersi maggiormente sentendo la testa girare; la chioma rossa di Natasha era sfumata contrastando con il bianco. Le baciò il volto, scese al collo e diede una serie di piccoli morsi consecutivi.   
Natasha premette con entrambe le mani i capezzoli, alzò e abbassò il bacino accelerando il ritmo della penetrazione.  
"La prossima volta che combatti rimani fermo e concentrato. Potevi farti uccidere" sibilò.   
Glieli strinse fino a farglieli arrossare e li tirò.   
Clint sibilò a denti stretti, le graffiò i fianchi e le morse il labbro facendo uscire sangue, lo leccò e soffiò.  
"La prossima volta che pensi di combattere, ricordati che tu fai la spia" sussurrò con tono roco.  
L'attirò a sé fino a sentirla premere contro il proprio basso ventre, mugugnò dando un altro paio di spinte e venne gemendo; le lasciò i fianchi e osservò la pelle di lei leggermente arrossata.   
Natasha lo fece uscire da sé abbassandosi e lo calciò, facendolo volare fino alla parete e lo guardò cadere a terra con tonfo.  
"E sono anche una ninja mortale come una vedova" sussurrò.   
Si portò l'indice alle labbra e lo succhiò.


End file.
